marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke Cage
Luke Cage is a Science Champion. Being a Science Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Mystic Champions, but is weak against Skill Champions. Bio Framed and sent to prison for a crime he didn't commit, Carl Lucas became the "volunteer" for a series of scientific experiments to create another Super-Soldier. When a sadistic prison guard intervened with the experiment, Lucas was granted superhuman strength and near-impenetrable skin. Using his newfound abilities to escape prison, Carl changed his name to Luke Cage and set up shop as a Hero for Hire, vowing to assist any who needed his help...for the right price. Stats Abilities *'Passive:' Bulletproof and near impenetrable skin provides immunity to Bleeding. *'All Attacks:' Luke Cage gains Attack Rating for each Debuff on the opponent. *'When Attacked:' chance to gain Physical Resistance for seconds. *'Light Attacks:' chance to Exhaust the opponent, reducing Critical Hit Damage Rating by and the potency of their Power Gain effects by 25% for seconds. *'Special Attacks:' chance to Stun the opponent for 2.5 seconds. The chance to stun is increased by 10% for each stack of Exhaustion the target has, up to 30%. *'Passive:' An enhanced immune system provides full immunity to the Poisons of the Battlerealm. Signature Ability Locked= *'Tough it Out:' **Luke Cage's remarkable skin allows him to become Indestructible for a short period of time. |-|Unlocked= *'Tough it Out:' **When Attacked: The first time Luke Cage is struck during a fight his bullet-proof skin allows him to become Indestructible and ignore all incoming damage for seconds. **This ability can be activated again after a 45~26 seconds cooldown. Special Attacks *'Beatdown' **Cage shows off some powerful moves taught to him by the Iron Fist himself. Special 1 57% chance to Stun the opponent for 2.5 seconds, plus 10% chance for each stack of Exhaustion on the target has, up to 30%. *'Power Man' **Four strong hits give his opponent a bruisin'. Special 2 Consumes all Exhaustion Debuffs to inflict Concussion, reducing the opponent’s Ability Accuracy by 25% per Debuff converted for 13 seconds. *'Sweet Christmas' **Trained in his youth by a gang called The Rivals, Luke Cage shows he's no creampuff. Special 3 Inflicts 4 Exhaustion Debuffs, each reducing Critical Hit Damage Rating by 84 and the potency of their Power Gain effects by 25% for 18 seconds. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Cage's ability to become Indestructible for a short time can work like a mulligan in tough Alliance Quests, allowing him to soak up a combo or special attack from a very powerful boss Champion. *Luke Cage, like many Science Champions, has a high level of survivability, able to soak up a lot of physical damage throughout the fight. Choosing match-ups with opponents that rely on Physical Damage such as Colossus and Rhino can work very well. Weaknesses *Luke Cage has very little Armor, instead relying on stronger Physical Resistance, and as a result doesn't have much protection against strong Energy Attacks found in many Special Attacks. Recommended Masteries *'Double Edge:' As Luke Cage is immune to Bleed effects, Double Edge only provides the benefit of increased Attack with none of the downside. *'Serum Science:' Luke Cage has very strong Physical Resistance, both from his struck ability and from his synergy with Iron Fist, but has no protection against Energy Attacks which make up many of the Special Attacks in the game. Serum Science helps removes this one weakness. *'Stupefy:' Increasing the Stun duration for Luke Cage can allow him to chain Stun effects together more easily, especially if the opponent has multiple stacks of Exhaustion active. External links * * * *Luke Cage Buff 17.0 Navigation Category:Science